Back For Good
by Bori1234
Summary: Claire grew up with Eve, Michael and Shane. Soon she leaves, leaving behind everyone she loves. How will they feel when she comes back? x
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, they all knew Claire since they were little. Basically Claire leaves Morganville, leaving behind her best friends.**

Shane POV

I opened my eyes, thinking how wonderful life is when Claire is by my side. That was, of course, up until reality kicked in. Claire was gone, she left Morganville, for good. I was glad for her, obviously, to get out of this dump, but I missed her. She was my best friend from childhood and when I was starting to fall for her, she was gone. Getting out of bed, I grabbed a box, one that held every precious memory. Opening it, I sat on the bed, spilling all the contents of the box on it. I picked up a picture of me, Michael, Eve and Claire. We were all six, except Claire, she was four. We all pulled funny faces at the camera. Ever since that day we've been creating tons of memories. I picked up another one of me and Claire, I was sixteen and she was fourteen. It was prom day and I picked up the courage to ask her to go with me.

_Flashback:_

_We were all stuck in Chemistry, me, Michael, Eve and Claire. I watched Claire do all the work, mixing liquids. She had these cute little marks on her forehead whenever she was concentrating. Her brows were pulled together. Someone hit me on my arm and I turned around just in time to see Eve dragging me off. "Just ask her to the dance already!"_

"_What?" I asked._

"_Go. And. Ask. Her. To. The. Dance." She pronounced each word carefully. "It's really obvious you like her."_

"_What if she say's no." I mumbled quietly._

"_Gosh, boys. It's obvious she likes you! Have you even saw the way she looks at you?"_

_I sighed and walked off, back to where Claire was working hard. The bell rang and Claire bounced off her stool, grabbed her backpack and waited for Eve and us to join her. It was lunch and we found our favourite spot, under the shaded tree._

"_Um, Claire, can I talk to you?" I asked her. She stared at me._

"_Um, yeah, sure." She replied._

_I got up and she followed after me. We were a couple of metres away from Eve and Michael. "About the dance. I was wondering, um, would you like to go to the dance with me?" He whole face lit up and it made her look beautiful._

"_Of course!" She said and I sighed with relief. I took her hand and we walked back to where Michael and Eve were looking at us. Amused looks on each face._

_Eventually the night of the prom came and I needed to pick her up at 7:00 pm. I knocked on her parents house. Her mom answered the door and let me in. "Claire, honey, Shane's here!"_

_She came, slowly, down the stairs. She wore a pale green dress, that went to about the mid-thigh. She had brown, flat shoes on. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with two pieces hanging down on either side of her face. I took her hand and spun her around. I held her hand all the way to the prom. The Dj spoke. "Boys, grab you're girls, it's going to be a slow dance!"_

_I held my hand out towards her. "May I have this dance, Claire Danvers?"_

_She giggled. "You may." I held it and we walked over to the dance floor where Michael and Eve were dancing. I put my hand on her waist and she put hers up around my shoulders. It was here when I realised I loved her, I loved her from when we first met, when she was four._

"_Claire, I… I love you."_

_She sighed. "Shane I love you too, I always have." She paused. "But hearing you say this is going to make it harder to tell you something."_

"_What, what is it?" I lifted her chin up so she could look at me._

"_I… I'm leaving, Shane."_

"_What?" I whispered._

"_I'm leaving. My dad is the first on the list for a heart transplant and I need to be with him."_

"_Claire, please don't go."_

"_I'm sorry Shane. My mom let me stay until the dance, but I need to go right now. Goodbye Shane, I'll come back for you, whatever it takes." I watched her walk towards the car that was waiting for her, she got in and drove away, without even looking at me. I didn't realise Michael and Eve were beside me so when Eve said something, I jumped. "Is she gone, as in leaving Morganville?" I nodded._

_End Of Flashback:_

I sighed, putting the pictures and letters back into the box. She promised me she would come back for me. It's been two years, still no sign of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

Driving into a little town of Morganville, I felt a sharp pain in my head. Once we passed the town borders we got stopped by a woman in white. We got out of the car to talk to her, she looked straight at me.

"Hello there. My names Amelie and I'm the founder of this place, are you staying for good?" The woman called Amelie said.

_Amelie…_ The name rung through her mind, it sounded familiar.

"Yes, we're staying." I heard my mom say.

"Good, let me escort you to you're founders house."

We got in the car and followed her one, until we stopped outside this beautiful house. When we got inside, something in my mind begged me to remember this place. Maybe I saw it in the brochure? After the founder went I chose my room and started to unpack. The room looks familiar and I'm sure this was not in the brochure. "Mom, I'm going to have a look around town!" I yelled downstairs before leaving the house. I walked a little bit before seeing a coffee shop named Common Grounds. I walked in, the place was packed. The only server that was free was a goth girl. I walked up to her and I saw her face go into shock before she settled to really happy. Is there someone behind me? Oh well, I walked up to her.

"Hey!" She pretty much yelled with excitement.

Eve POV

I am so sick and fed up of working here. I was just about to tell Oliver, until a girl walked in. She looked really familiar. _Oh my fucking god, that's Claire!_ Part of my mind yelled. She hasn't changed a bit. She walked up to where I was serving.

"Hey!" I almost yelled.

"Um, hi." She replied.

"What can I get you?"

"Just a mocha, milky please."

"Sure and you look new here, I haven't seen you before."

"I just arrived today."

"What's your name?"

"Claire, yours?" Claire said, _wow, Shane is going to be so happy._

"My names Eve. I work here, obviously."

I could see something pass through her eyes, she must think the names familiar. " Awesome name."

"I could show you around town if you like, and you could hang at my house." I said, not letting her get away again.

"I would, but why would you want to? You're like, nineteen and I'm only seventeen." Claire said. _Oh you have no idea._ I thought.

"Because you seem cool, come on, my shifts over, lets go to my house."

"Sure."

We walked the short distance from Common Grounds to the Glass House. When the house came into view I heard Claire gasp. Another familiar view, I thought.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just everything looks familiar and when I think about it I get this killer headache!"

"Maybe try not to think about it." I suggested her, even though I wanted her to remember.

Claire POV.

I have this serious killer headache and it hurts like mad. We had arrived just outside the Glass House and the familiar feeling came back. I pushed it aside, not wanting to probe my headache even further.

Eve went off somewhere and I walked around, walking into what looked like the living room. There was a guy sprawled across the couch, he shot straight up when he saw me. "Hey…" He whispered. I looked confused, he seemed as if he recognised me. I realised there another guy in the room when I saw him walk over to sit next to Shane. He acted as if he knew me as well. "What's you're name?" The blonde one said.

"Um, Claire." I said.

I heard the one that had sprawled across the couch suck in some air. Eve clomped back into the living room. "Hey guys. I see you've met Claire. Claire, this is Shane and Michael."

_So, so familiar…_

"Hey." I said.

Shane POV

_Claire is here, right in front of me. _I couldn't push that thought out of my mind. The girl I love is here and I can't do anything because she doesn't remember me.

"So what brings you to Morganville?" I asked, hoping she'd say I promised a boy I would.

"Well, um, my dad died, he needed a heart transplant and he didn't get one. Me and my mom decided to move somewhere else and this place seemed familiar. It's like everything I see, I know from somewhere, but when I think about it I get a headache." Claire told us.

We were all speechless. Eve spoke up. "Claire, I'm so sorry for you're loss. You're welcome to stay here if you like."

"Thanks, but I've got to get back home." She said.

"In the dark?" I exploded. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks for everything." Then she turned around and just… left. I ran up to my room, ignoring Michael and Eve's attempts at getting me out.

Claire POV

I made it home, with the sense of someone watching me. I sat down on the couch, watching mom walk in. "I'm going to go to bed it that's okay, mom. I've got a killer headache."

"Of course, dear."

I dragged my feet to my room, got changed and fell straight to sleep. That was when the dreams started. At first it was me and Shane.

_Shane was holding my hand and we were walking down the street near common grounds, at night. "Shane, do you have the feeling that someone's watching us?" I had asked him._

"_Let's just get home, soon." He told me, walking me to my parents house. I caught a glimpse of a vampire, fangs out._

Then I had a new dream. Including vampires, a lot.

I had a dream of Alyssa.

"_Claire, will you do my hair?" Alyssa asked me. She was only a year younger._

"_Of course, I'm going to make you look so pretty for you're date."_

_I followed her up to her room and applied makeup. I felt Shane watching me the whole time. He may be my best friend but I was so in love with him. Alyssa had even told me we'd make a good couple. I bought a dress for Alyssa to wear and she looked stunning. I acted as though she were my own sister. I had finished her make up and I watched her go off to the dance with her date._

The dreams carried on through the whole night, I was remembering. I climbed out of bed, got changed into some jeans and a top and walked out in the middle of the night. I knew it was stupid, considering there were vampires in this town, but I needed to go back to the Glass House. I knocked on their door as loud as I could, hoping to wake them all up. About 5 minutes later, Shane opened the door, looking pissed that someone had woken him up. His expression changed to pissed, to shock, to excited. He pulled me in the house and locked the door. I looked him straight in the eye and told him.

"I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Shane POV

I woke up from loud knocking from the door. I was pissed. I trudged down stairs, opened the door, ready to yell at whoever woke me. It surprised me when I saw Claire, my old best friend and my old girlfriend. I grabbed her and pulled her inside. She looked me in the eye and told me the one thing I've always wanted to hear.

"I remember."

I pulled her in for a hug and after a while I whispered in her ear. "I've missed you."

There was a loud cough at the bottom of the stairs and we turned to see Eve and Michael, staring at us, amused. Claire looked at them and said what she told me.

"I remember."

Eve squealed and hugged Claire, hard. After she let go, it was Michaels turn. He stepped back and we all looked at her.

"You guys need to tell me what happened when I left." She said.

We all left into the living room, me and Claire sat on the couch, Eve sat on the floor and Michael sat in his favourite chair.

"After you left everything went wrong. I pissed of Monica, she set fire to my house, Alyssa died." I heard her gasp, her and Alyssa were close. "Me and my family left, my mom started to remember this place, the vamps killed her. Franks not the same. Michaels parents left, me and Eve moved in here."

I could see her try to take that all in. "Shane, I'm so sorry."

I waved it away. "Nevermind, what happened when you were gone."

Claire POV

What Shane said was so shocking, how could Alyssa have died? She was so innocent. And then his mom, I always liked his mom.

"Nothing really happened, we left, my dad died, I went out done some jobs to get some money, I had a few boyfriends, I went to MIT and that's it. I, uh, need to go, thanks for everything."

I tried to leave but Shane was in front of me. "Claire you can't leave it's dark!"

"Well where am I going to go?"

"You could stay here."

I looked around, they all nodded. I sighed. Shane showed me up to my room. "So, I'm sorry about you're dad." Shane said, trying to make conversation.

"It's my fault he died." I mumbled.

"What?" We had reached my room by now.

"If I left earlier, he could have had a chance."

Shane took my hands and forced me to look at him. "Nothing was you're fault, okay? You left for him, to help him."

I sighed. "Okay."

"Claire, do you remember everything, like before you left." Shane asked me.

I closed my eyes, this is where he tells me it was a mistake. "Yes." I whispered.

I heard him take a deep breath, I stopped him before he could tell me it wasn't true. "Shane, I'm going to stop you before you tell me it was a mistake, that you just want to be friends or something." I walked off into the room I was having and shut the door behind me. After sitting on my bed I heard a knock.

"Shane, you don't have to explain, really it's fine."

"Claire, just let me in."

I sighed, got up and opened the door. I sat back down on the bed, watching him walk in.

"Claire, you're my best friend and I've known you for ages. The prom was no mistake, I realised I fell in love with you ever since I met you, it just took me long enough to realise it. When you left I felt like half of me was gone, I love you Claire, I always have and I always will."

"Shane, I… I."

Just then we heard a bloodcurdling scream come from outside the house, me and Shane ran out, meeting Michael and Eve in the hallway, together. Hmm, I'd have to ask them about that. We reached the door and Michael opened it. The sight outside made me fall to my knees. "Mom…" I whispered. I caught sight of the vampire running and I was just about to chase after him when Shane held me back. "Eve call an ambulance!" He snapped.

Shane guided me to the couch and I sat there, never moving. I didn't even cry and that's stupid because when you're mom dies you're meant to cry, right? I can see Shane's mouth moving but there's no sound. Maybe I'm in shock. That sounds right, shock. Shane's got his hands on my shoulders and his shaking me, but I can't feel anything, it's all just numb. First my dad dies and now my mom. I'm alone. No, I have Shane, Eve and Michael, they'll be my family now, even if Michael is a vampire.

"-Claire!" I heard the last word of Shane's sentence. I stood up facing him, the tears came now and I bawled my eyes out. Shane put his arms around me and I cried even harder into his shoulder.

"Ssshh, Claire, it will be alright, you'll make it through this."

"I-I- don't know how."

"You will get through this, we'll all help you."

"Thank you Shane, but I need some time alone." I walked up to room I was staying in and sank down on the bed. _My mom was killed, by a vampire._ It all made sense now. When she was at the hospital, looking at her dads body, how she saw two marks._ Fangs._ The doctors said it looked like a cut mark, but now I know better. Vampires had caught my parents and now their going to come back for me. And the worst part? I don't even know why.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vampires had caught my parents and now their going to come back for me. And the worst part? I don't even know why._

Shane POV

Claire didn't come out of her room all night. I stayed outside her door, waiting to hear something. Only I didn't. Not even shuffling about. An hour ago I could hear her sobs, but now it was silent. Eventually, I though she must have drifted off into a deep sleep. I crept inside to see that the light was still on and she was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She was staring into thin air, so she seemed oblivious to me walking in. In all the years I'd known her, she tried to shield how scared she was. Seeing her like this, she looks so… vulnerable. "Come sit, please." She whispered and I jumped.

"Shit Claire, you scared me."

"I scare myself sometimes." She whispered, giving a shaky laugh. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She shivered at my touch, before getting comfy. "Shane, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The vamps… they're after me."

"What? Why?"

"When I was gone, when I saw my dad's dead body, I noticed what looked like fang marks on his wrist, but I didn't think much of it. Then I saw a vampire, fangs out. But I thought it might be some kind of fund raising thing going on. But then… they got my mom. It was the same vampire I saw in the hospital, Shane. Now I think he's going to come back to finish off the job. Make me vulnerable so it would be easier for him to kill me." She sighed.

I felt my arms tighten around her waist. "Listen Claire, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, or get to you. I'll be here, okay?"

"Okay." She whispered. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course."

We both climbed into bed, our faces inches apart. I leaned in closer and she met me half way. The kiss was everything I missed for two years and better. It felt like fireworks exploding in my mouth. It ended way too soon. I put my forehead against hers.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

She giggled and I put my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me, she was still small. "I love you Claire, you should get some sleep, I'll protect you."

Claire POV

I sighed. Being with Shane made me forget all my problems, I loved him with all my heart. I cuddled up with him and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Flashback:_

_I was sat on the swings crying, when a boy with brown hair hanging over his face walked up. He looked about six. I sighed, I was only four._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, his brown eyes full of concern._

"_I lost my teddy bear!"_

"_Well let's go find it then." He held out his hand to me and I took it. We searched all through the meadow for hours until we found it._

"_What's you're name?__"_

"_Shane, Shane Collins."_

_End Of Flashback._

Claire woke up in her bed next to Shane and smiled to herself. That was when she had first met him. He had done everything for her even though she was two years younger than him.

Something flitted out of the corner of her eye, which was crazy because she was in her room. "Shane!" She whispered.

"Mmm?" He said.

"I saw something in here, it looked like a figure."

Before he could respond I was being dragged out of my bed. I screamed my best, girliest, high pitched scream.

"Claire!" He yelled after me but before he even finished I was thrown out of my window. I knew it was a vampire holding me as we landing gracefully. The vampires hand was covering my mouth, whilst the other one was around my waist, pulling me with him.

"What the fuck is happening?" I yelled. Well tried, anyway. It came out as a muffle. An unbearable pain soared throughout my body and I fell to my knees. I realised I had been hit in the head with a steel pipe. Before I sank into unconsciousness, I realised there were at least five vampires…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, another chapter;D<strong>

**Please review;D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I sank into unconsciousness, I realised there were at least five vampires…_

Shane POV

All I saw was Claire being dragged away by a bunch of vamps. I bounced out of bed, seeing Michael and Eve barge in through the door.

"What the fuck has happened and where is Claire?" Michael yelled.

"The freaking vamps just took her, we have to find her!" I yelled back at him.

Eve walked out of the door and after about two seconds she walked back with a black bag. She dropped the bag on Claire's bed and opened it, revealing vamp killing equipment. "Well, we can't go without these." She stated, I grinned.

"Don't think you're going, Eve. I can't put you in danger." Michael said.

"Oh for fuck sake, Michael! I'm Claire's friend just as much as she is yours, I'm not going to just stand by whilst she could be getting killed. So I'm going with you, no matter what you try to do!" Eve exploded and I swear I saw Michael flinch.

After a second, he grinned. "Come on, we need to get changed, we can't go vamp slaying in pyjamas."

They both left Claire's room, shutting the door behind them. I got changed and sank down onto Claire's bed, putting my head in my hands. I promised her I wouldn't let anything get her last night and now look, I'm the worst boyfriend ever. She got taken by the vamps and I didn't do anything. I got up off the bed and carried the black duffel bag downstairs. I'm going to protect her now, even if it means risking my life. Because that's what I would do anyway, I would risk everything for Claire. I was standing in front of the door, ready to open it, when Michael pushed in front of me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, Shane?" He exploded.

"To save _my _Claire from the frickin' evil vamps!" I snapped back. Michael seemed to calm before he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Shane, have you forgotten it's snack time out there? We can't just go barging out. We need a plan."

I sank down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. Michael was forming up a plan with Eve, when I heard the door burst open. The white bitch was standing in the doorway. "I hear little Claire has gone missing. I think I know where she is."

"Then take us there!" I yelled at her. She turned to me and raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Do not speak to me, human."

I swear I wanted to hit her but I knew she would sense it coming with her 'super spider vamp senses'.

"Right, so where is she?" Michael asked.

"According to the bracelet of mine that she wears, she is underground where Morley and his gang used to hang out."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, we knew where she was.

"Let's go." Michael said. We followed him out of the door and into Amelie's limo.

Claire POV

I awoke with a sharp pain at the back of my head. I tried to move but the pain in my body seemed unbearable. I settled for opening my eyes. It was pitch black. _Yeah, that helps._ All I knew was that I was lying on the floor. Wait. That's not all I know. I remember the vamps dragging me out of my bedroom window, remembering them killing my mom and having something to do with murdering my dad. The sharp pain in the back of my head was when they knocked me out, unconscious. I put my hand against my stomach. Oh my god, is that blood? I swear I can feel blood. They must have been mock biting me, yet hard enough to draw blood. I heard a snickering laugh from far away, yet getting nearer. Soon the vampire was right beside me.

"Oh, are you awake now? Let's get started." He whispered, flashing some fangs. "Guys turn the lights on!" He yelled to his… crew?

Light's flickered on. No, they wasn't lights. They were lanterns, built in to the wall. I realised where I was now, I was in the tunnels, where Morley and his gang used to live.

"Right then, where do I start?" He grabbed some rope from behind him and tied me to a chair. I screamed and thrust myself around in the seat, ignoring the pain. Eventually he found some cloth and gagged me so I stopped screaming.

"Now, let's get on to the real stuff." He grinned, showing fangs. He pulled out a knife and my eyes went wide. Fear washed over me in sick waves.

"Yes, I know I'm a vampire, but it gets a bit boring when all you do is bite someone, so I'm going to save draining you of blood till last. I need you to be awake for all this pain, no point in being dead." He told her.

"Please stop!" She tried to scream but it just came out as a muffle from behind the gag. The man grinned, then made one cut slowly down her arm, making sure she'd feel the pain.

"Now, I'm gonna talk and if you do anything to interrupt, I will cut you up, are we clear?"

I nodded, scared of what he would do, or say.

"I bet you want to know why I've brought you here?" I nodded again. "You see, _little Claire_, word gets around that you're the vamps pet. You're all everyone talks about, even the vamps. I'm sick of you're name being mentioned. I decided that if you were gone, everything would go back to normal. You see, I've heard what Amelie's plans are for you. She wants to turn you into a vampire, teach you the ways of Morganville so that when she gets too old, or may even die, you will be the next ruler."

I wanted to slap him, to tell him how wrong he is. Amelie probably would turn me into a vampire if push comes to shove but she would never let me rule. I shuddered at the thought of being so… _posh?_ Then I regretted it. I just shuddered. Which meant I moved, which was exactly what the vampire told me not to do. A sharp pain flashed across my stomach and I realised he just stabbed me there.

"I said not to move little girl! Oh well, carry on moving, at least I get some fun out of it. Oh, where was I? Ah yes, I remember. The only way to stop you becoming ruler was to kill you. But first I needed to weaken you. I injected a highly dangerous chemical into you're fathers body, which caused him to have a heart failure. Now, that chemical could not be treated, which meant he died. Boo hoo."

I thought in my chair, wanting to break the ropes that were holding me. I didn't care if he was going to stab me, or whatever. The pain of the truth hurt more than the physical pain. "Silly girl…" He muttered.

The pain was spreading through my body now, which meant he was cutting me all over. My arms were covered in blood, so were my legs.

"Now, may I continue? I purposely left a brochure of Morganville lying around in you're house. You, of course, fell into my trap too easily, without even knowing. My plan was to lure you back here, where on my own terms, I would kill you. You came back here, along with you're mother. Who was an excuse to weaken you some more. I drained her of life right outside where you were staying. You made it too easy for me little Claire, now it's time for you too die."

Before I realised what he was doing, I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I fought, at first, trying to get him off me. Eventually I gave up, realising it was no use. I felt the blood being drained out of my body. My eyes were drooping. All I could see was the blackness, I reached out to it, knowing it would end my pain. I slipped in to unconsciousness…

* * *

><p><strong>And here is another chapter!<br>Sorry if this is terribly rubbish, it's like 3 in the morningD: x **


End file.
